El Amante Del Noé
by Bojik Ivanov
Summary: Yu Kanda, Segundo exorcista de la Orden Oscura Y Amante De Tyki Mikk.  Traicionar a una orden que te usan como un arma o  unirse a una familia que te acepta como uno mas. ¿Qué elegirias? Tyki X Kanda
1. El Amante

**El Amante**

_La primera vez que te __vi tenia 12 años, la lluvia era my fuerte y yo estaba perdido, había perdido al buscador que me acompañaba, y en algún momento había empezado a llover. _

_Estaba cansado pero caminaba lentamente, buscando el hotel donde estaba hospedado, mi rostro fue salpicado con el agua sucia del camino, mientras contenía mi enojo, sentí como posaban un paraguas sobre mi cabeza, aunque mi rostro estaba mojado y mis ojos empañados por el agua, pude distinguir una figura mayor, un hombre que bestias un traje elegante, demostrando así tu posición social, con una mano sostenías el paraguas y con la otra tocaste mi mejilla, de una forma tan suave, que quise serrar los ojos para disfrutar de ella, en aquel momento, sucedió…me sonreíste…_

_Lo que pensé en ese momento…Manos calidas…_

Manos calidas acariciaban la piel joven del cuerpo pálida, mientras que esa piel mas oscura le acariciaba con una gran lujuria, mientras la lengua salariaba ese juvenil cuerpo.

El menor, en éxtasis gemía sin control, sin contenerse en ningún momento.

Esas manos expertas, llegaron hasta el miembro del menor, acariciándole de forma que hacia gritar fuertemente pidiendo mas.

-que tal se siente?...-

Esa varonil voz, le susurraba al oído mientras besaba su sonrojada mejilla.

-…mas…por favor…mas…-

Aun rogando por el contacto y aun con el nerviosismo; aunque no era la primera vez toco el pecho del mayor, ignorando la cicatriz que atravesaba todo el pecho. Subiendo suavemente su manos, acariciando, tratando de sentir todo lo que ese hombre le ofrecía, hasta tocar su rostro.

Con esa caricia dando permiso para que le siguiera tocando, de esa forma, dándole consentimiento para ir más lejos.

-Te amo…-

Esas palabras, siendo apenas audibles para el mayor, quien tomando una de esas delicadas manos llevándola hasta su boca, besándolas con un cariño y amor, imposible de imaginar, para cualquiera que le conociera.

Con fuerza el mayor, se ubico entre las delicadas pero a su vez fuertes piernas, instalándose cerca de la entrada del menor, listo para que en un fuerte empujón atentarse por esa estreches que le hacia sentir un gran placer, pero conteniéndose, haciendo que la preparación fuera una tortura.

Un empujón certero forzó el músculo, para abrirse para él, como muchas veces lo había echo.

-Aun después de tantas veces…sigues siendo igual de estrecho…-

No hubo respuesta por parte del menor, quien ocupado, gemía sin control, aforrándose ha los brazos de su amado.

Cambiando la postura, el mayor dio facilidad para permanecer abarajados, mientras seguía envistiendo.

Sintiendo que el final llegaba para ambos, besándose desesperadamente, pero con un simple contacto, ambos llegaron al éxtasis, la esencia manchando a ambos en el vientre, mientras más de esa esencia se desbordaba del interior del menor, que ante ese cosquilleo gemía.

-Te amo…-

En medio del éxtasis ese susurro fue escuchado, por el menor que sonrió, mientras serraba los ojos.

La luz filtrándose por una parte de las cortinas, desconcertado, el menor, se levantaba de la cómoda almohada, bostezo, mientras se ubicaba, recordando lo que paso esa noche anterior, lentamente tomando un listón de la mesa de noche amarrando su largo cabello en una coleta alta. Sabia que a él le gustaba suelto, pero por el momento debía prepararse para marchar, aun adolorido de las caderas trato de levantarse.

-No te levantes…-la masculina voz, le hizo voltear a la puerta donde un hombre aparecía, con una bandeja donde su comida favorita se encontraba.-Has de estar adolorido, la noche pasada no me contuve… -dijo mientras le sonreía feliz.

- a juzgar por tu sonrisa-el japonés le señalo, mientras comía su deliciosa comida-no pareces arrepentido…-con los palillos en la mano los cuales, no llegaron a su destino.

Labios unidos, en un delicado beso sin rastro de lujuria, solo demostrando el gran cariño que se tenían-nunca me arrepiento y por tus gemidos de anoche tu tampoco…-decía mientras le dejaba comer, observando los delicados dedos que manejaban los palillos.-A que hora debes volver?-preguntaba mientras acariciaba la mano que no ocupaba para comer, extrañaba a su exorcista, quería tenerlo con el para siempre…

Miro el reloj que colgaba en la pared, el cual marcaba, no mas de las ocho y media-debo volver a medio día, todavía tenemos tiempo…-le señalo sin darle importancia, pero que en su interior sentía felicidad, por estar con la persona que amaba. Mientras terminaba de comer, entrelazó su mano con la del mayor, disfrutando de la sensación de cercanía.

La mañana trascurrió calmada, mientras, caminaban por las calles juntos, no demasiado, como para que la gente lo tomara a mal.

Vestidos con ropa elegante ambos caminaban por esas calles solitarias, al ser temprano.

El mayor se detuvo enfrente de una tienda, mientras observaba los vestidos que se mostraban- el mes que viene habrá un baile…-menciono, mientras miraba al otro…

-odio ese tipo de vestimentas- le señalo, mientras fruncía el seño. Detestaba la ropa de mujer, solo la tuvo que usar un par de veces y a petición de ese hombre.

-quiero presentarte como mi futura esposa…-con esas palabras descoloco al espadachín, quien asombrado le miraba.-No quiero que escapes de mi…-señalaba mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Todo el escudo de la orden que se encontraba en su ropa.-No escapare de ti-sus palabras fueron bien recibidas ya que el otro sonrío.

-lo se pero quiero una promesa de que me amas mas a mi que a esa orden maldita…-mientras miraba a cielo-y yo prometo protegerte de mi familia-señalo. El sabia que el espadachín, no compartía los ideales de esa orden de muerte, que la odiaba por convertirlo en lo que era.

Después de años de ser amantes y pareja, conocían todos sus secretos su origen, todo aquello que tan celosamente ocultaban.

El menor solo le miro, y con un movimiento de cabeza entraron a la tienda.

Era tarde se había tardado mas de lo que debería, debía llegar a la centrar lo mas rápido que pudiera, aunque nadie le dijera nada no debía confiarse, quería ahorrarse las miradas de de duda de los demás. Después de todo no siempre Kanda Yu, llegaba tarde.

Pasadas las 12 se presento, enfrente de su desobligado supervisor, como había conseguido ese puesto siendo como era, siempre seria un misterio. En esa habitación también se encontraba el usagui, y el Moyashi, listos para salir de mision.

-Kanda que bueno que llegas tengo una misión para mañana…-empezó a decir, mientras buscaba el informe entre la montaña de informes.-veamos…puedes empezar-hablaba mientras leía el informe.

-No puedo Kamuy-le señalo mientras recordaba lo que tenia que hacer al siguiente día. Eso llamo la atención de los presentes, era muy raro por no decir imposible que Kanda rechazara una misión, sin contar que acababa de pasar su día libre.-Tengo un asusto que atender mañana por la mañana, por la tarde puedo salir a la misión…-sin dar mas explicaciones se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a su habitación.

Debía descansar un momento, aun le dolían las caderas.

El se recuperaba rápido, mero aun así, se sentía adolorido.

Adolorido camino ha su habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de un par de fisgones, quienes algo preocupados le habían observado.

-que le pasara a bakanda…-preguntaba mientras veían alejarse, con un caminar rápido, pero un poco irregular.

-no lo se pero lo descubriremos-

_-Vamos pequeño…sube…-me hablaba ese __hombre-no te asustes-me seguía diciendo mientras me guiaba a su carroza, un cubriéndome con su paraguas._

_Algo nervioso y orgulloso, me rehusaba, pero estaba cansado, quería dormir, así que accedía seguirlo._

_El me gustaba, tenia manos calidas y no me lastimaban._

_Durante en camino __sentí sueño, sin fijarme me recargue en su hombro empapándole, aun estaba mojado, sentí como me levantaba en brazos mientras ingresábamos, a lo que pude ver era un gran mansión, mi cuerpo era mas pequeño que el de el, pero aun así no me sentía incomodo._

_Le sonrío, desde hace dos años que no sonreía._

En ese momento despertó, ese sueño o mejor dicho recuerdo era uno de los mejores, había caído rendido en el momento en que se acostó, por la hora que marcaba su reloj era hora de comer.

_No se apresuro, meditaba lo mucho que había cambiado su vida._

_Desde la primera vez que lo vi, me enamore._

Habían pasado nueve años desde ese recuerdo, y aun así ese era uno de los que le hacia mas feliz, le hacia recordar que alguien como el podía amar y ser amado de igual forma.

_Desde antes de saber que__ los Noé, eran nuestros enemigos, tú me explicaste lo que eras y no me importo, tiempo después, nos encontramos en Japón, debimos combatir para aparentar aunque sabíamos que no queríamos hacernos daño._

_Recuerdo, que me diste la llave, para poder salir. Aunque no la aproveché muy bien._

_Después del Ataque del nivel 4 no pude ocultarlo mas y de dije lo que soy._

_Tu no me juzgaste solo me abrazaste._

_-Me ocupare de eso-fue lo único que dijiste antes de dejarnos llevar._

En el comedor sintió las miras curiosas de sus compañeros pero no le importaron, estaba muy ocupado pensando que haría el día de mañana.

Vestido con ropa normal, paso por los pasillos, de la orden. Todos empacaban, ya que se mudarían a otra sede, para que no los volvieran a atacar.

El no tenia muchas cosas al menos en ese lugar, todas sus cosas valiosas estaban con el.

Sus ropas, joyas todos regalos que él le había dado.

Al salir de la orden, no muy alejado de hay, lo esperaba una carroza, sonrío con burla, nunca cambiaria, no ponía entender que podía caminar.

-Hoy iremos a que te pruebes la ropa para el baile-el silencio reino entre ellos hasta que el mayo tomo su mano-quiero que dejes de ser exorcista, no habrá problema con mi familia que dices?-le pregunto seriamente.

_Quiero tenerte para siempre, hable con el conde hace dos años y el nunca me __prohibió verte, solo no puedo darte información._

_Todos te aceptaran._

Un par de ojos oscuros le observaron, no sabia que decir, sabia que en algún momento se lo pediría pero así tan de repente.-Tyki…-susurro, mientras sonrojaba.

-La guerra esta apunto de empezar y no te pondré en riesgo…-esas palabras marcaban, que no le dejaría ir, ya no podía volver a la orden.

Con una sonrisa dulce, muy raras para cualquiera que lo viera, pero menos para ese hombre. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, aceptando lo que el Noé le decía.

Mientras se media un traje echo a la medida, se miraba en el espejo, con una vestimenta oscuro, elegante.

Miro la figura enfrente del espejo, su exorcista quedaba bien -lo que faltaba-decía mientras, le ponía un sobrero alto.-me encantas, dijo mientras posicionaba sus manos en su cadera, para atraerle y besarle, ante la atenta mirada de los Exorcistas.

Habían decidido seguirle, querían saber que era aquello que hacia salir al Gran Kanda Yu en especial, llamo su atención el verlo salir de la orden con su ropa normal, un pantalón holgado y un suéter, que anteriormente habían visto. Acompañado por su katana, nunca la soltaba, después de ser reparada, no la había dejado para nada.

Le había seguido discretamente.

-mira esta subiendo ha hay…- miraron asombrados, como el conductor le habría la puerta.

Cicerón el transporte disimuladamente, complicándosele, en el momento que agarro velocidad, perdiéndola de vista después de buscarla por los caminos, la lograron ver estacionada delante de lo que paresia una el establecimiento de un sastre.

Corriendo se asomaron por la puerta, divisando a dos hombres uno mas alto que el otro, muy juntos, no podían ver sus rostros.

Hasta que se guiaron, pudendo ver el rostro sonriente de el exorcista mas antipático y frío de la orden. El otro, el Noé con el cual se habían enfrentado antes.

Asuntados y sin saber que decir observaron como unían sus labios

-que están mirando…-una voz conocida los hizo saltar. Hay a un lado de ellos se encontraba Link-te estaba buscando Allen Walker-le llamo la atención pero no pudo decir nada mas.

La imagen que se mostraba delante de el era difícil de procesar.

Una explosión, los envolvió, Tyki, cubrió con su cuerpo a su pareja, para que el golpe no le tocara.

Furioso se volvió, viendo a ese hombre con marcas en la cabeza-Maldito…-dejo salir sus mariposas mientras desaparecía junto con Kanda.

En la Orden Oscura, todo era un desastre, la noticia se había esparcido por cortesía de Link quien con solo llegar lo grito, mientras caminaba furioso a la oficina principal, la noticia.

**Kanda Yu, Había traicionado a la ****Orden**

**/*/Continuara/*/**

Espero que les guste, me encanta esta pareja, ya tenia ganas de escribir un fic sobre ellos, en especial, ya que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja.

Espero que les guste el fic, tiene un poco de spoiler pero lo menos posible.

El cambio de personalidad en mis personajes originales se debe a que una cosa es lo profesional y la verdadera personalidad. (O la que me gusta imaginar)

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

El video promocional de este fic.

**.com/watch?v=5VvCrtoxiY0**

Este es el link de mi blog.

En este encontraran Desde juegos, mangas, Doujinshi de temática Yaoi.

Algunas traducciones mías y recopilación de otras páginas.

**.com/**


	2. Lo Planes

**Los Planes**

-Lo has permitido Kamui, ese exorcista tenia que estar bajo nuestro poder- eifjeif, quien furioso, golpeaba su escritorio, estaba furioso. Hablaba a través de un Golem, la furia lo consumía, sus planes se vendrían a bajo, si fuera algún otro no importaría tanto, una simple orden de búsqueda y eliminación, pero no, tenia que ser Yu Kanda, era su segundo exorcista la próxima matriz, era su herramienta.

El silencio por parte del otro, le daba la señal de que no se tenia la información, con un suspiro trato de tranquilizarse, inútilmente ya que aun molesto contestaba-seguiremos con los planes de la mudanza, quiero que se de la señal para encontrar al exorcista…-dada por finalizada la transmisión.

_Los planes de la orden se vendían abajo sin la herramienta mas valiosa, debí haberlo dejado enserado, tomar la tarea de domado, para llegando el momento utilizarlo._

-maldición…-enfadado, arrojo todos los documentos, que se encontraban en su escritorio.

Rompiendo cambian la ventana detrás de el con los puños, con las manos sangrantes se revolvió el cabello.

_Sino lo recuperamos, la orden se vendrá abajo._

En los últimos 100 años no se había reportado tantos exorcistas como la orden quisiera, por la corrupción humana, la inocencia era casi imposible sincronizarla con los humanos.

Por eso los últimos 20 años, se habían dado a la tarea de desarrollar una forma de reusar el alma para que volviera a sincronizarse después de la muerte, de ese proyecto nació Yu Kanda y la actual matriz. Pero ese proyecto fue un fracaso, aunque se pudo dar un uso.

Después se intento crear exorcistas artificiales, lo único que salio de eso fueron abominaciones obedientes y que podían ser utilizadas, pero una abominación tan llena de pecado que no podían utilizar la inocencia.

-Los Noé van a un paso adelante…-susurro mientras pensaba, lo listo que fueron los Noé al llevarse a una gran herramienta, le preocupaba en que podrían utilizarlo.

El Noé que se había "Llevado" a Yu Kanda, no planeaba utilizarlo, almenos de la forma que la orden oscura pensaba.

-Tyki…-gemía mientras una serie de besos, que paseaban desde el cuello hasta los hombros, mientras, que las manos del mayor se perdían entre la ropa-basta…-dijo mientras se alejaba del otro, acomodándose la ropa, frunció el seño mientras veía al otro.-compórtate, no quiero llegar desnudo a la casa de tu familia- en parte agradecía esos "Ataques", ya que le quitaban el nerviosismo.

Realmente cenar, en compañía de los Noé y el conde del milenio, no estaba en sus planes, pero lo había prometido y el cumplía su palabra.

Con un golpe suave en unas manos que trataba de colarse de nuevo por su ropa le hizo sonreír. Recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amante, empezó a sentir sueño, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba.

_-ustedes los seres humanos nacen de un hoyo también?-pregunto un pequeño Kanda, de no mas de 10 años. A un científico rubio, mayor que el._

_La pregunta lo había descolocado -no, los humanos nacen del útero de una madre- con una dulce sonrisa se explico._

_Frunció el seño con duda-¿madre? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué son esos?-no había entendido, lo que querían decir esas palabras._

_Nervioso trataba de explicarle-los humanos nacen cuando un dos personas verdaderamente se aman- sabia que el mas pequeño no entendía la mayoría de lo que le decía, pero no sabia como mas hablar._

_Ladeo su cabeza confundido-se aman?-vio como el mayor se marchaba. Amar el no entendía que era eso._

Un suave movimiento acompañado de una caricia en sus labios, se sentía bien estando con el.

Ahora encendía que era amar y descubro el ser amado.

Una mansión oscura, era lo que se mostraba, en la entada los recibía nadie más un hombre con la piel característica de los Noé, vestido con un traje sobrio.

Tomando fuertemente la mano de su amante se encaminaron hacia el hombre que les esperaba. Los dos sentían nervios de la reacción del otro, pero ocultándolo muy bien.

-Conde le presento a Yu Kanda, mi prometido…-decía mientras lo presentaba, con una sonrisa en su boca. Apartándose un poco para que el conde le viera.

El conde no le quitaba la vista de encima, se acerco un poco a el, con una sonrisa en su postro el conde estrecho entre sus brazos al joven ex-exorcista-bienvenido a la familia...Yu-Chan- con una voz cantarina le sonrío, se encamino saltando feliz, hacia el comedor.

Una cara desconcertada fue lo que se pudo apreciar en ambos por unos segundos-no me esperaba esa reacción…-decía el exorcista, juntos se encaminaron al comedor.

Tomando fuertemente de la mano se encaminaron seria una larga cena.

Están los tres sentados, en el comedor; habitación decorada por muchos cuadros estos solo iluminada por tenues por las velas de la mesa, dando un toque misterioso, una mesa larga de madera con un mantel blanco inmaculado. Los asientos cómodos pero extraños, de un color azul por parte de la madera y rosado rojizo en la almohadilla.

Sentados esperaban la llegada de los demás miembros llegaran.

El Conde sentado; ya en su forma normal, al menos para los exorcistas que lo conocían con largas orejas y sonrisa perturbadora.

El cual sentado a la cabeza, miraba a Tyki a la derecha, quien a su vez tenia a su vez tenía a su prometido a un lado de el.

Una niña entro corriendo por la puerta, con un vestido elegante y sombrío, con barias libretas en brazos-ayúdenme con esto…-decía mientras tomaba lugar aun lado del espadachín, repartiendo sus libretas entre los tres presentes, cuando vio al espadachín solo le sonrío mientras le daba su tarea de Geografía, a Tyki la de Matemáticas, el conde el cual se levantó a buscar a los demás miembros de la familia.

Miro la libreta que le entrego, lo que hay venia era muy fácil, al menos para alguien que había viajado por el mundo el los últimos años, terminando realmente rápido.

Entregándosela a la pequeña, que asombrada lo miro, sorprendiéndose no era como los demás miembros era inteligente, serio y muy hermoso si lo hubiera visto antes lo hubiera echo su muñeca, pero este estaba con su "Hermano"-Gracias Yu-Chan…-realmente no era como los Noé, pero al parecer seria aceptado.

Al ver el rostro sonriente de Road no pudo evitar y acarició su cabeza dulcemente, sorprendiendo a la menor, pero quien acepto la caricia, esa caricia se había sentido familias, como cuando su madre…le mimaba.

Rompiendo el momento al momento que un rubio y un pelinegro entraron pasando las cortinas del acceso al comedor, al ver al nuevo integrante de la familia corrieron hasta ponerse aun lado de el, empujando un poco a Tiki quien los miro molesto-un gusto yo soy…-mientras se ponian en posición sin dejarse de apuntar con sus armas-Debitto-dijo el de cabello oscuro-soy Jasdero-decía el rubio mientras le sonreían-y Juntos somos Jasdebi…-dijeron al unísono, les agradaba el joven, habían oído hablar de que Tyki Salía con alguien pero no esperaban a alguien así, era realmente llamativo y hermoso.

-Mi nombre es Yu Kanda…-decía mientras se ponía de pie, mientras les veía.

Había oído habar de ellos, eran fuertes por separado, pero juntos eran considerable mas fuertes, prueba de ello había sido, el estado en que quedo Kroly.

Esperaron un rato pero al no llegar los demas, decidieron empesar, llamando la atención de los precentes, Tyki Mikk se puso de pie-quiero presentarles a Yu Kanda mi prometido, como sabran llevamos serca de seis años de conocernos, como algunos sabran, vio de reojo al conde-el era un exorbita, pero lo a dejado todo para unirse a nuestra familia, espero que lo acepten-dijo mientras volvía a su lugar.

El conde se puso de pie-Bienvenido Yu-chan- decía feliz, mientras mostraba su apoyo.

Los gemelos, felices-si, alguien con quien jugar…-decían mientras se movían en sus asientos, casi tumbándolos por sus movimientos.

-Jasdero y Debitto, tengan cuidado es monstruosamente fuerte, indicaba, mientras sentía como su amante le daba un leve golpecito con el pie.

Road se puso de pie, mientras le abrazaba, siendo correspondida de inmediato, se sentía bien abrasar al exorcista, era como sentir ese recuerdo lejano de una mujer que le abraso, hace tantos años.

Esa muestra de afecto por parte de la Noé era una aceptación por su parte.

Era oficial Kanda Yu era parte de la familia Noé

Como tal estaba en contra de la orden oscura y protegería a los demas miembros que a su vez le protegerían.

Eso es lo que hacían las Familias.

Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, lo conocía desde pequeño, fue un niño gruñón, que siempre se guardaba todo, sus tristezas, sus alegrías, su dolor, como no se dio cuenta antes…no podía dejar de llorar.

Cuando se dio la noticia, no pudo creerla pero, se lo confirmaron, ese pequeño niño serio que se convirtió en un hombre duro, se había ido, abandonado s todas las personas a quienes les importaba.

-Yo lo quiero como un hijo…-le decía a sus aprendices, quienes bajaban la cabeza abatidos -no puedo creer que mi pequeño Yu-chan se haya ido…-a información era clara el espadachín se había ido en compañía de un Noé, como tal, las orden eran claras traerlo de regreso para interrogarle y si era requerido matarle.

Lo cual nadie sabia era que los planes no eran específicamente matarle, no destruirían una herramienta tan útil sin contar, que se consideraba a ese exorcista indestructible.

Cuando el contaron que habían sorprendido a Kanda besándose con un Noé, no lo podía creer su pequeño niño había crecido tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta.

La información de la relación del exorcista con el Noé solo había sido informada a los generales, querían ahorrarse comentarios y situaciones inapropiadas en la orden.

El general Tiedoll no quería pensar que ese Noé utilizara a su estudiante, para el era casi un hijo, no quería que sufriera mas de lo que ya había sufrido.

Siguió llorando, era tan triste, la ultima vez que había llorado así, fue en la muerte de uno de su aprendices.

_Recordó cuando conoció al pequeño, con su cabello oscuro asta el cuello, finas cejas y una cara realmente tierna._

_-Hola jovencita Eres Yu-chan-preguntaba feliz- serás mi estudiante…-mientras se acercaba a la "Pequeña", pero se detuvo al sentir el filo de una espada en el cuello._

_Y una presencia, demoníaca y furiosa-No soy una niña…-con una voz de ultratumba lo amenazaba, al parecer era un JOVENCITO serio y rudo._

_-Tranquilo Yu-chan-trataba de tranquilizar._

_-no me llame así…-le había gritado mientras se alejaba de el corriendo…_

Siguió llorando ante la atenta mirada de sus pupilos. Quienes también se sentían triste por la aparente traición de su compañero.

-vamos, no que eran muy fuertes…-decía un para nada cansado Kanda, en un inmenso jardín, varios Akumas esparcidos alrededor, algunos golpeados he inconcientes y algunos que parecían muertos.

Mientras que enfrente de el se encontraban unos golpeados y cansados gemelos Noé, quienes trataban de levantarse para seguir peleando a puño limpio.

Kanda había aceptado mostrar algunas de sus habilidades a puño limpio, contra unos Akumas, al emocionarse los gemelos se habían aventurado a la pela.

No por nada era considerado, uno de los más fuertes.

Los demas Noé; quienes los acompañaron durante la cena. Observaban la pelea, sentados tomando el té, era entretenido ver como se complicaban los menores.

El exorcista alzo la mirada viendo al cielo, Azul…

_Un gran cielo Azul…_

_-Yu porque te gusta ver tanto el cielo?- decía un moreno, mientras le estrechaba entre sus brazos. Besando dulcemente un nuca._

_Sin apartar la mirada del azul del cielo.-lo que mas deseo es ser libre…-susurró, mientras sentía como unos brazos le reconfortaban. _

Unas risas le sacaron de sus pensamientos al ver a los gemelos, dejarse caer, tratando de atraparlo.

Con un movimiento, se aparto, dejándolos cara al suelo. Adoloridos, los gemelos se pusieron de pie en posición de ataque.

Pero una voz les hizo detenerse.-basta, Yu ven a tomar el te con nosotros…-le decía mientras señalaba una silla a su lado.

Vamos-Tyki-pon déjanos jugar-decían los gemelos mientras jaloneaban al Noé. Querían seguir divirtiéndose, era entretenido, pelear con alguien nuevo, sin contar que era alguien tan hábil, podría enseñarles un par de cosas.

Tyki se puso de pie, y sonriéndole a su prometido, tomo a los gemelos y los arrojos, en donde antes el espadachín y los Noé-Yo jugare con ustedes-con una sonrisa diabólica que hizo gritar a los menores.

Llevo una tasa de Té a sus labios, mientras bebía, miraba a los otros, haciéndole sonreír.

Los gritos de los menores era de terror, mientras trataban de huir del mayor, por todo el jardín.

Esa si era una familia.

El mundo era oscuro y era difícil respirar…

Cuando conocí a alma sentí que respirar era un poco más fácil, pero al estar con Tyki ya no es difícil.

**/*/Continuara/*/**

Espero que les guste, me encanta esta pareja, ya tenia ganas de escribir un fic sobre ellos, en especial, ya que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja.

A qui esta el segundo capitulo, para quienes lo esperaban.

Espero que les guste. Hasta el próximo.

Actualizare cuando consiga cuatro Reviews más.

Espero que les guste el fic, tiene un poco de spoiler pero lo menos posible.

El cambio de personalidad en mis personajes originales se debe a que una cosa es lo profesional y la verdadera personalidad. (O la que me gusta imaginar)

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

El video promocional de este fic.

**www.**** youtube. com/ watch?v= 5VvCrtoxiY0**

**(sin los espacios)**

Este es el link de mi blog.

En este encontraran Desde juegos, mangas, Doujinshi de temática Yaoi.

Algunas traducciones mías y recopilación de otras páginas.

**b****ojik – ivanov. Blogspot .com /**


	3. La Noticia

**La Noticia**

En la central de la rama asiática el general Tiedoll, no podía dejar de mirar el pequeño estanque que había, rodeado del inmenso bosque donde tiempo atrás su pupilo entrenaba. Él y el maestro Zu, estaban tristes y preocupados, esperaban poder verlo aunque sea una vez.

Levanto la mirada para ver aproximarse un buscador lleno de vendajes.-General Tiedoll tiene un mensaje-triste tomo el sobre reconociendo inmediatamente la letra.

Se Despidió del buscador encaminándose ha su habitación. Hay abrió el sobre leyendo el contenido.

_**Hola**Tiedoll **soy** So**f**ía leí **e**l **l**ibro del prínc**i**pe feli**z**, el que me recomendaste, el libro me gusto. **No** como los o**t**ros que son más aburr**i**dos. Tambi**é**n **n**o ti**e**ne**s** **porque** **preocuparte** por el dinero que te debo. De todos modos no es como si lo necesitaras._

_Te mandan saludo mis niños, **A**nko, **T**suna y **T**obías**.**_

_**K**anbei esper**a** verte **n**uevamente el **d**ía de l**a**s flores._

_Perdon**a** las manchas de tinta la pluma falla mucho sin contar que no estoy acostumbra**d**a a escribir con este t**i**p**o** de pluma. Aunque **s**e leer bien, fallo mucho al escribir._

_**P**ero ya s**a**bes las cosas no **d**eben ser siemp**r**e lo que par**e**cen._

_Hasta pronto Sofía._

Al terminar de leer una pequeña lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, pero esta era diferente era de felicidad_Espero__que__estés__bien,__hijo__mío._Pensó, guardando la carta en un cajón.

El carmesí de la sangre escurría hasta llegar el piso al mismo tiempo que una risa resonaba por el bosque, la misión seguía en pie, eliminar a cuanto exorcista se encontrara y destruir su inocencia.

La carne desgarrada, siendo arrancada de los huesos, mientras saboreaba el sufrimiento, la satisfacción de ver apagarse la luz de la vida, mientras, pateaba el cuerpo del exorcista caído, tomo la inocencia entre sus manos, contemplando su luz antes de destruirla totalmente, polvo brillante que se llevaba el viendo.

-quien sigue…?-pregunto mientras, veía a dos exorcizas mas preparados para atacarle, eran novatos veía como temblaban, el cielo, se empezaba oscurecer dando paso a un par de estrellas que empezaban a aparecer. _Lo__siento__Yu__hoy__llegare__tarde__…_ pensaba mientras sus mariposas revoloteaban a los exorcistas, preparando sus manos, para darles un final rápido.

_Sentía el pequeño cuerpo temblar bajo sus manos -estas muy mojado-seguía masajeado sus suaves y hermosos cabellos sintiéndolos mas secos-como te llamas pequeño?-pregunto mientras se alejaba, buscando algo de ropa que le pudiera quedar a la fina figura del exorcista._

_Noto la melodiosa vocecita -me llamo Yu Kanda…-después de unos segundos logro oir de nuevo esa hermosa melodía.-quien es usted?- preguntó con voz suave._

_-Mi nombre es Tiki Mikk…-respondí, poniendo una camisa larga entre sus pequeñas y delicadas manos.-Cámbiate volveré con un poco de té- le dije antes de salir._

_Cuando volví, casi tiro la bandeja con comida y te, la imagen que me recibió el pequeño de piel blanca húmeda por la lluvia, aun con pequeñas gotas que recorrían esa piel, sin nadabas puesto que esa larga camisa, pequeñas piernas quienes invitaban, apenas podía contenerme quería montar ese pequeño cuerpo, quería abrir sus piernas lo mas que se pueda, penetrar ese cuerpo tan hermoso y suave al contacto, pero era demasiado pequeño. Que con cualquier acción podía romperlo._

_Hay me di cuenta que lo quería para mi_

El hermoso recuerdo se disipo cuando pesadamente un cuerpo se derrumbo, estrellándose inevitablemente en el piso ante los ojos de su compañero, el movimiento había sido, limpio y demasiado rápido para sus ojos.

Al ver el miedo, de ese exorcista, no pudo evitar sonreír, era tan divertido destruir exorcizas. Y mientras atacaba no pudo evitar imaginar, que a quien mataba no era otro que un rubio de marcan en la frente, quien había arruinado a su prometido.

La movilización de la orden era un hecho, todos debían trasladarse por el portal del arca que Allen había activado.

Allen deprimido consumía su montaña de comida. La perdida de su compañero, le desanimaba, no quería perder ningún amigo, aunque le molestara que le dijera Moyashi, aun así lo consideraba un amigo.

_Yo prometo, que no importa el costo, no dejare de caminar._

_Seguiré caminando hasta que deje de existir. _

Recordó la sonrisa que Kanda le dio al Noé.

_No paresia fingida…_

En parte se sentía culpable, fue su culpa de que Link se enterara. Aunque le procuraba lo que le podrían hacer los Noé, aun sentía escalofríos al recordar su primer encuentro con Road. Terminando de comer, decidió ir a descansar, aun estaba en vigilancia, pero en menos medida, desde el incidente del arca, seguía teniendo sueños, que se veían borrosos, Como si fueran recuerdos.

Los días pasaban rápido, se sentía relajado en compañía de la familia Noé, al parecer Road, le había agarrado cariño o algo así, le gustaba permanecer a su lado y a el sinceramente no le molestaba su presencia.

Sabia que algo grande pasaría, durante las cenas donde había conocido a otros miembros de la familia, se discutía los nuevos planes al parecer se quería atacar el laboratorio donde se producían los terceros exorcizas.

Decidió recostarse un raro, desde hace unos días se sentía cansado y con mas hambre.

Si no fuera porque el nunca se enfermaba, creería que algo andaba mal por su cuerpo. Pero no quería preocuparse todo estaba bien en ese momento, era feliz.

Con ese pensamiento callo dormido.

Una presencia entro por la puerta, vio recostado al exorcista, quería recostarse junto a el, le agradaba la presencia, le recordaba un poco de la vida que había olvidado, aunque llevaba 35 años siendo una Noé, jamás había pensado en su vida pasada. Cuando estaba con el espadachín le recordaba a una mujer, dulce que le besaba la mejilla, le cargaba y le quería. A su madre…

Se acerco a la cama donde descansaba el otro, cuando, sintió algo, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del otro, bajo poco a poco hasta posarlas sobre el vientre.

-Hay algo aquí…-susurro, sorprendida mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, sentía que tenía que decírselo a alguien.

Mientras el espadachín ignorando, cualquier ruido, o presencia que estuviera en la mansión, y descanso su cuerpo, dejando bagar su mente en la inconciencia.

_Todo era oscuridad, sentía los latidos de su propio corazón, acompañados con los de alguien más. Unos latidos, suaves. Siguió el sonido en la oscuridad, aun sin saber a donde ir los siguió, hasta llegar a una cuna._

_Vio una piel pálida, un cabello negro como el de el y un par de ojos dorados como la de los Noé, mirándole, inocentemente. La pequeña creatura alzando sus manitas tratando de alcanzar al espadachín._

_Sin darse cuenta, el pequeño infante se encontraba en sus brazos…_

Despertó, al sentir una caricia en su cabeza, cuando la figura de su amante le sonreía- Yu…-le susurro al espadachín, mientras le estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Los dos recostados sobre la cama, disfrutaron del tiempo que lentamente transcurría, disfrutando la presencia del otro. Ignorando la inevitable guerra y el olor a sangre que despedía el Noé.

Se sentía en paz, el jardín era inmenso, se sentía la brisa moviendo sus cabellos, se acerco al estanque que estaba a un extremo no muy alejado del jardín, aun se sentía cohibido en esa gran casa pero, se sentía a gusto.

Lo que había hay le impacto una flor de loto, surgida del pequeño estanque, sin poder evitarlo, la contemplo, la fragilidad de esa flor y la hermosura, nacida del lodo.

_Reviví por ti, por tu recuerdo, talvez no te he buscado lo suficiente, pero, he tomado la decisión, dejare tu recuerdo en el pasado, fuiste importante, mate por ese recuerdo, pero, ya he encontrado, a la persona, que a pesar de todo me ama y yo ha ella, talvez mi alma haya sido de alguien mas y el amor que te tenia era de el y no mío._

_Por eso dejo libre ese recuerdo, te dejo libre…_

Recordando el rostro de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y dulce sonrisa.

Recordó a su amigo alma, quien siempre quería estar con el-Te ame Alma pero… debo dejar ir este recuerdo-decía mientras se alejaba del estanque.

Contemplo la residencia, era acogedor vivir hay.

Todos, le trataban amablemente, inclusive el conde le habla animadamente, de vez en cuando le platicaba cosas de la familia y sus planes.

Después de todo, aunque no participara en ataques y estrategias, le quería tener informada, para que en cualquier cazo estuviera preparado. Aunque últimamente todos se comportaban raros, le sonreían y le trataban más amablemente…

Con el pasar de los días sus malestares iban en aumento, sentía que llegaría a un momento donde no podría seguir ignorándolos mas.

Al final de la sena fue donde sucedió.

Como en todas las cenas, la familia se reunía en elegante comedor. Cada quien con su silla estratégicamente ubicada para un equilibrio de poder. Aunque para poder platicar durante la cena.

Todos esperaban al espadachín para empezar a degustar el festín. –Siento la demora…-había llegado tarde a la cena por sus inexplicables y frecuentes malestares.

La comida transcurrió normal, en lo que cabe decir ya que el espadachín comió más de lo normal que obviamente nadie señalo. Aunque la mayoría lo noto.

Como postre se sirvió un apetitoso pastel de calabaza, los Noé fascinados comían su postre. Cuando estaban por probar el delicioso platillo, el Noé del placer, se dio cuenta de que su pareja no paresia motivada a probarlo y no solo eso, se veía pálido.

-Yu…te encuentras bien?- los ojos oscuros lo voltearon a ver unos segundos antes de salir corriendo , tapando su boca.

Tyki, preocupado salio tras el.

Encontrándolo rato después recostado en la habitación de ambos. Mirándole con amor, toco su cabeza, demostrando así su preocupación.

-Me he sentido mal por varios días-el de cabellos largos informo-temo que sea algo malo-aun se preocupaba que su cuerpo reaccionara mal al echo de haber dejado la orden, después de todo su cuerpo fue creado artificialmente.

Un suspiro salio del Noé-Yu…Road me ha dicho algo…-recostándose en la cama, abrazando a su amado de ojos oscuros por la espalda, acomodando la cabeza de su amado sobre su pecho.- me explicó que tenias algo en tu interior, en tu vientre-mientras apoyaba sus manos en ese lugar acariciándolo con amor-tienes aquí una personita, que crece cada día-sintió removerse al espadachín.

Soltándose de los brazos de su amado se incorporo en la cama alzando su rostro hacia quien momentos antes le hablaba. Con sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, correspondió al abrazo feliz, el también deseaba a esa personita que completaría su familia.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que Kanda los había abandonado y todos resentían su falta. Allen con sus ojos buscaba a su compañero, estaba cansado en su pasada misión, se tuvo que enfrentar a un nivel 4 que apenas pudo destruir con ayuda de Lavi.

Por ello, cada noche desde que Kanda se había marchado Link le había dejado tranquilo, se reunían para platicar, mas que nada para sentirse acompañados.

_Sabemos que en cualquier momento desapareceremos._

Unja voz cantarina llamo su atención-que pasa Allen-Chan? Y acosador-Kun?-se burlaba, riéndose de la cara indignada de su compañero. Mientras se encaminaban a la habitación del menor.

Con los labios las mejillas rojas-no te burles Lavi, ese tipo me tiene arto, no solo me acosa tratándome de sacar información sobre mi, sino también de lo que se de Kanda, me tiene arto-suspiro frustrado, abriendo su habitación-sin contar que tengo misión con él para ir a escoltar a los científicos a…..-quería gritar, la vida era mas difícil cada día.

Compadeciéndose del de cabellos blancos, palmeo su espalda, dándole todo su apoyo-no te preocupes Allen-Chan, yo iré contigo a la misión-con una sonrisa en su rostro que contagio al otro.

_Lavi siempre alivias mi vida._

Tomándose fuertemente de las manos, disfrutaron de la paz y bienestar que tenían al estar juntos.

Aunque los días pasaban lentamente para el espadachín, el crecimiento de su vientre no se detenía, había sido revisado por un medico quien les informo, que el crecimiento estaba normal. Lo cual trajo felicidad a toda la familia.

El que parecía mas emocionado por la llegada del bebe era el Conde Milenario, cuando se le dio la noticia; brinco, bailo, y lloro de felicidad.

Inmediatamente después, muebles tras mueble, fue ubicado en la que seria la habitación del próximo integrante de la familia. Los gemelos Jasdero y Debitto, traían juguete tras juguete, felices por el pequeño que vendría.

Todo era una locura, todos emocionados por la personita que vendría, se toco el vientre inconcientemente.

Una jovial voz llamo su atención- Todo bien Yu-Chan? -llamaba, desde su llegada el conde le invitaba a reunirse con el para tomar el té, habitualmente los acompañaba Road o alguno de los otros Noé. Era una forma de cuidarlo cuando Tiki no estaba.

Sonrío al escuchar el mote cariñoso con el que lo llamaba, se había acostumbrado, la mayoría de los Noé le llamaban así.-No es nada-tomo un sorbo de su té. Estaba por tomar otro sorbo cuando vio la mirada del conde.

La sonrisa del mayor le incomodaba un poco, sentía que tramaba algo.- Yu-Chan -llamo cariñosamente, pero con una mirada seria-necesito pedirte un favor- decía mientras una figura salía de entre las sombras. Las siguientes palabras y acciones, marcaron la vida del espadachín.

**/*/Continuara/*/**

Espero que les guste, me encanta esta pareja, y ya incluí otra que me encanta.

A qui esta el segundo capitulo, para quienes lo esperaban.

Espero que les guste. Hasta el próximo.

Actualizare cuando consiga cuatro Reviews más.

Espero que les guste el fic, tiene un poco de spoiler tratare de seguir el hilo del manga.

El cambio de personalidad en mis personajes originales se debe a que una cosa es lo profesional y la verdadera personalidad. (O la que me gusta imaginar)

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

El video promocional de este fic.

El video promocional de este fic.

**youtube. Com / watch?v = 5VvCrtoxiY0**

**Nuevo Video**

**Spoiler del fic**

**youtube. com /watch?v = nsfo9ihHOJs**

Este es el link de mi blog.

En este encontraran Desde juegos, mangas, Doujinshi de temática Yaoi.

Algunas traducciones mías y recopilación de otras páginas.

**bojik– ivanov. Blogspot. Com /**


	4. Recuerdos del Alma

**Recuerdos**

_Aun con poca edad aprendí que la felicidad no duraría mucho tiempo, mis padres me abandonaron aun no se si porque no podían cuidarme o lo mas probable por la malformación de mi brazo, me pregunto si en otras circunstancias ellos significarían lo que Mana o serian mas importantes._

_Cuando te conocí solo eras un simple payaso, con tu sonrisa pintada que escondía una gran desesperación, Mana, aun quiero tener tu recuerdo porque fuiste mi único padres. Quisiera haberte preguntado, Mana solo soy un instrumento? Puedo proteger a las personas que amo? Mana, sino pude protegerte a ti, como protegeré a los demás?_

Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matarlos, sentía la necesidad de destrozarlos, quería ver su sangre manchar el suelo, su carne mutilad esparcida, llenarse con ella solo para sentir que sus acciones, vengarían lo que le habían echo.

Veía hay su cuerpo, tirado sin ninguna contemplación. Con el cabello suelto y oscuro, con esos ojos que antes mostraban orgullo, ahora, entreabiertos, no mostrando más que el vacío, ese cuerpo que reposaba inconciente.

El exorcista, no podo evitarlo y una lagrima corrió por su mejillas

_Recordaba su rostro -No le doy la mano a la gente maldita-acompañado de una sonrisa de prepotencia._

_Su boca llena de verdades incomodas -Todos ellos van a morir, no hay porque aprenderse sus nombres-refiriéndose a los buscadores._

_Con su mirada de determinación-Levántate Sentimental no dijiste que los salvarías- aun con la ropa manchada de sangre lo protegía._

_Tratando de alejarse de los demás -no te sientes conmigo- decía indiferente mientras seguía comiendo. -Entupido Moyashi- mientras intentaba ignorarlo. Pero aun así, permaneciendo con ellos. _

Aunque nunca se lo dijo, lo consideraba un gran amigo. Después de todo, lo protegía, y a su manera lo motivaba a continuar. Solo con el y Lavi podía ser el mismo, no tenia que aparentar una sonrisa cuando estaba molesto o triste, solo con ellos podía volver a ser el niño del circo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que sucedía estaba atrapado en los recuerdos de Kanda, junto con Road y Tyki.

_-estas bien-un niño, con una cicatriz en la cara hablaba-que bien…-seguido de una feliz sonrisa.-sabes ellos te llaman Yu-hablaba a lo que paresia un pequeño estanque, una pequeña y delicada mano salio del agua apuntándole.-yo?-preguntaba-me llamo Alma-le sonrío dulcemente a aquella persona que estaba en el estanque._

_De pronto todos se empezaron a mover, cuando la pequeña figura del estanque empezó a salir. Gotas de agua escurrían por todo su cuerpo, un rostro inexpresivo, observando el bullicio a su alrededor, con su cabello largo hasta los tobillos._

Un sonido de asombro salio de los labios del Noé por la maravillosa vista-Ho!-dejo salir con asombro junto con una sonrisa de amor y deseo-mi pequeño Yu-Chan-se notándose la emoción del Noé. Después de todo, fue un año después cuando le conoció, igualmente mojado, y con el cabello empapado.

-Hipócrita…-grito el exorbita. Sentía como la rabia lo llenaba nuevamente-como puedes decir eso después de lo que le hicieron-se resistía, pero la mirada de lujuria que le mandaba a un pequeño Kanda, le hacia hervir la sangre. Apretó los puños, dispuesto a darle un golpe.

-Ya basta…-grito Road, parando la pelea-vean eso-dijo mientras volteaba a ver lo que paresia un cambio de escena.

_Efectivamente, enfrente de ellos una pelea se desarrollaba, personas adultas eran arrojadas de una manera bestial. Los que traban de intervenir solo conseguían terminar con un rostro amoratado y sangrante. Quien creería que esos pequeños cuerpos tendrían esa fuerza cuando todos los adultos quedaron noqueados y algunos no se animaban a intervenir, miraba a las pequeñas figuras._

_Uno de ellos de cabellos realmente cortos, lloraba desconsoladamente, haciendo un vago intento de articular palabra, hipando cada vez que abría la boca. Y el otro, con cabello hasta el cuello, una mirada demoníaca, sacando la lengua mientras gruñía amenazadoramente hacia el otro niño._

Una risita salio del mas alto, al ver su educado y un poco grosero novio, verse como un pequeño demonio. Aun lo recordaba, años después de eso, fue que conoció a su pequeño. _Acosador…_ escucho decir a su pequeño, dirigiéndose al otro.

_Cambiando la escena rápidamente_

_Los hoyos donde descansaban los próximos "exorcistas", el mas pequeño miraba con duda al mayor -ustedes los seres humanos nacen de un hoyo también?-pregunto el pequeño, de no mas de 10 años. A un científico rubio, mayor que el._

_La pregunta había descolocado al adulto -no, los humanos nacen del útero de una madre- con una dulce sonrisa le explicaba._

_Frunció el seño con duda-¿madre? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué son esos?-al parecer el pequeño no lograba entender._

_Se notaba nervioso y sonrojado el mayor. Trataba de explicarle-los humanos nacen cuando un dos personas verdaderamente se aman- dándose por vencido viendo la cara del menor seguía sin entender muy bien._

_Ladeando su cabeza confundido-se aman?-viendo como el mayor se marchaba. _

Veían la confusión del pequeño, era compresible que una persona con muy pocos meses de vida comprendiera algo como el amor. Ahora entendía muchas cosas entre ellas el nulo conocimiento del y rechazo al contacto humano. Una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, desapareciendo rápidamente ante su visión y la sensación de odio y dolor que les trasmitían.

_Maldita inocencia, maldita, te odio._

_Decía una voz, proveniente del pequeño cuerpo quien era obligado a lastimarse por una guerra "Santa". La sangre brotaba de la carne quemada por el simple contacto de la inocencia, ni una lagrima brotaba de esos ojos que odiaban todo a su alrededor, el dolor y el odio se hizo mas inceso cuando la carne, el músculo y el huso se desintegraba. Aunque los tejidos se regeneraban eso no quitaban que el dolor podía volverlo loco._

Cuando Allen, vio esa escena, no pudo evitar querer llorar, ver todo lo que le hacían, a un pequeño Yu, era lo más atroz. El dolor de Kanda y el de el no se podía comparar porque ambos habían sufrido, pero al menos el había sentido el amor de un padre.

Sus fuerzas se recargaban, pero hacia otra dirección, en su mente solo estaba el pensamiento _Destruir a la orden, hacerlos sufrir_ acompañada de una voz, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Noé del placer.

_Pudo ver como la sangre recorría, por esos pequeños brazos y piernas, como ese cuerpo era destrozado, vio como una y otra vez su amado era asesinado y vuelto a la vida._

Sin apartar la mirada de la escena-ves, Allen Walker-la voz del Noé, llena de odio-Esto es lo que la orden le hizo a Yu-Siguió observando, los intentos de sincronización, como el cuerpo del pequeño quedaba hecho pedazos y aun así le obligaban a seguir intentando, sintiendo el odio que sentía el menor, transmitiéndoselo al exorcista.

_La escena cambio, mostrándoles como un débil Kanda, con un caminar lento, se aproximaba a los pozos de agua donde descansaban los segundos exorbitas._

_Si pudiera…_

_Dormir eternamente de esa manera._

_Este mundo oscuro y es muy difícil respirar._

_¿Porque estoy en el?_

_Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla._

_Se podía ver a dos niños desmembrados quienes reían alegremente_

_Este mundo oscuro y es muy difícil respirar._

_Pero en este instante, cuando reí junto a ti_

_Sentí que respirar se hizo un poco más fácil_

_Alma fue 193 días después…cuando te destruí…_

Lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue a alma atravesar el cuerpo del pequeño espadachín, sangre correr un débil kanda atravesando y desmembrando a un enloquecido alma.

_Enfrente de ellos se alzaba un inmenso cielo azul, y un pequeño y ultrajado niño, una lagrima bajo por esas pálidas y ensangrentadas mejillas, mientras un sollozó salía de esos labios. –AAH lo sabía…azul hasta donde alcanza la vista-mientras sujetaba fuertemente una espada llena de plumas brillantes._

Después de una oscuridad abrasadora lograron ver un pequeño Yu sentado en posición de loto, meditando, su cabello mas largo.

_Vieron a un casi idéntico Tiedoll acercarse un pequeño niño de 11 años-Hola jovencita Eres Yu-chan-preguntaba feliz- serás mi estudiante…-mientras se acercaba a la "Pequeña", pero se detuvo al sentir el filo de una espada en el cuello._

_Y una presencia, demoníaca y furiosa-No soy una niña…-con una voz de ultratumba lo amenazaba, dándole a conocer que era un JOVENCITO._

_-Tranquilo Yu-chan-trataba de tranquilizar._

_-no me llame así…-le había gritado mientras se alejaba de el corriendo…-Soy Kanda-_

Todos miraban con gracia la pequeña figura que se alejaba. Tratando de guardar en lo más profundo todo el dolor que sintieron al verlo con las heridas sangrantes y desgarradoras del cuerpo del menor.

_La lluvia era muy fuerte y estaba perdido, había perdido al buscador que le acompañaba, y en algún momento había empezado a llover. Temblaba de frió, aforrándose en busca de calor en sus húmedos ropajes. Cansado y adolorido por su ultimo enfrentamiento, seguía caminando lentamente, buscando el hotel donde estaba hospedado, mientras era salpicado con el agua sucia del camino, conteniendo el enojo, viendo como un hombre alto enfundado en un costoso traje posaban un paraguas sobre la cabeza del menor, con una mano sosteniendo el paraguas y con la otra tocaba la húmeda mejilla, de una forma tan suave, el meno dejadote hacer cerro los ojo disfrutando del delicado toque._

-Hay fue cuado nos conocimos-expreso ante la atenta y asombrada mirada de la Noé y el joven exorcista. Sonreía al volver a rememorar el hermoso primer encuentro. Dejando a tras el dolor.

_Sentía el calor de esas suaves manos tocándole -estas muy mojado- la suave voz del noé llamándole, seguía masajeado sus cabellos sintiéndolos cada vez mas seco-como te llamas pequeño?-pregunto mientras se alejaba, el menor se sintió ansioso deseaba del mayor le tocara como hace un momento deseaba el calor del otro._

_Tratando de articular palabra -me llamo Yu Kanda…- apretó sus mano trataba de sonar fuerte, como siempre pero fallaba miserablemente.-quien es usted?- preguntó. Querido saber el nombre de su salvador._

_-Mi nombre es Tiky Mikk…-respondí, mientras ponía una gran camisa entre las pequeñas y blancas manos._

Vieron algunas escenas de la vida del exorcista, viendo como cada año crecía, dando paso a un fuerte, malhumorado y hermoso joven. Observaron como mantenía la distancia con todos, excepto con Tiky.

_Se veía aproximarse a un espadachín-strike-grito un lavi con corazones en sus ojos mientras se aproximaba aun en Shock espadachín de 14 años Conteniendo su enojo por indicación de su amante-saldrías conmigo? -pero al sentir las manos del pelirrojo exploto._

_-Entupido usagui-acompañado de un golpe mortal, esa seria la ultima vez que se contenía._

Sonrió feliz-solo le dije que debía ser un poco mas amable con su compañeros, así evitaría conflictos innecesarios-suspiro-pero tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse por primera vez con parche-kun-sonrió un poco

_Solo vieron anunciando al conde del milenio en una mesa casi llena de Noes.-Bienvenido Yu-chan- decía feliz, mientras mostraba su apoyo._

Una explosión, los lanzó rápidamente de la mente del espadachín, los tres lo ultimo que vieron fue como la matriz, también conocido como Alma Karma explotaba. Allen Walter vio como una hermosa mujer le sonreía. -Gracias Allen Walter, Gracias Tiky Mikk…Yu-chan no estará solo nunca mas…-acompañado de una sonrisa, el cuerpo de caía desplomada en los brazos de Tiky, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer inconciente. Solo logrando escuchar, una voz llamándole.

El noé despertó confundido y mareado, todas esas sensaciones juntas y una voz llamándole quiso llorar, SU Yu le había contado muchas cosas, pero revivirlas le hizo sentir peor.-Te amo Yu…-apunto de ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación. Sintió pasos aproximarse, serró los ojos fingiendo seguir inconsciente. Sintió una caricia en sus cabellos de unas finas y calidas manos.

Por otro lado joven de cabello blanco empezaba a despertar cuando abrió los ojos se vio rodeado por una inmensa oscuridad, su ojos acostumbrados lograron ver sellos restrictotes por toda la pequeña habitación, unos pasos resonaron aproximándose, cuando una luz segadora le hizo serrar los ojos, cuando logro abrirlos de nuevo un par de hombres encapuchados se le aproximaron.-Allen Walker se ha confirmado tu identidad como un Noé-explicaban mientras sacaban mas sellos de sus mangas.-Pasas a ser prisionero de la orden oscura-mientras aventaban un sello que al hacer contacto con su piel sintió una corriente eléctrica dolorosa, mientras un grito salía de su garganta. Acompañado de llamados desesperados –LAVI AYUDAME…-

Un pelirrojo apretaba sus puños, mientras permanecía junto a la puerta. En momentos asi odiaba ser un Bookman.

**/*/Continuara/*/**

Espero que les guste, me encanta esta pareja, y ya incluí otra que me encanta.

A qui esta el segundo capitulo, para quienes lo esperaban.

Espero que les guste. Hasta el próximo.

Actualizare cuando consiga cuatro Reviews más.

**Este es el mensaje de kanda para Tiedoll felicidades, para quienes lo leyeron**

_**Hola soy feliz, no tienes porque preocuparte**_

_**ATT.**_

_**Kanda**_

_**Adiós padre**_

**Aunque fue bastante obvio ^^**

Espero que les guste el fic, tiene un poco de spoiler tratare de seguir el hilo del manga.

El cambio de personalidad en mis personajes originales se debe a que una cosa es lo profesional y la verdadera personalidad. (O la que me gusta imaginar)

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

El video promocional de este fic.

**youtube. Com / watch?v = 5VvCrtoxiY0**

**Nuevo Video**

**Spoiler del fic**

youtube. com /watch?v = nsfo9ihHOJs

Este es el link de mi blog.

En este encontraran Desde juegos, mangas, Doujinshi de temática Yaoi.

Algunas traducciones mías y recopilación de otras páginas.

**bojik– ivanov. Blogspot. Com /**


End file.
